Petit poussin
by Voracity666
Summary: Roger n'a jamais été exécuté. Crocus a su déjouer la maladie qui le rongeait. L'équipage pirate est allé jusqu'à Raftel. Et maintenant, comment on élève un enfant ? Heureusement que Rouge est là pour s'occuper du futur prince des pirates !
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai écrit cette fic lors de mon stage de février, mais j'ai un peu de mal à la poursuivre ^p^'**

 **Sinon, je remercie Zialema et ses superbes fics qui m'en ont donné l'inspiration ! (Non, sérieux, allez la lire !)**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda Eiichiro.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Par un neigeux matin de janvier, Roger sortit de sa cabine avec un sourire encore plus large qu'il n'en avait donné à ses hommes.

-C'EST UN GARÇON ! Hurla-t-il.

Il tenait dans ses bras le petit corps emmitouflé dans d'épaisses couvertures. D'ailleurs, le bébé n'avait pas l'air très content de tout ce vacarme et le fit comprendre de toute la force de ses petits poumons, faisant rire l'équipage.

-Ce marmouset a de la voix, en tout cas, fit remarquer l'un d'entre eux.

-Génial, encore un braillard, soupira faussement Rayleigh.

Il s'approcha du nouveau-né que lui tendit alors son supérieur et ami et le prit dans ses bras.

-Il a tes yeux, Roger.

-Crocus dit que tout les bébés ont les yeux bleus, on sera fixé sur leur couleur dans la semaine.

Le médecin en question sortit à son tour de la cabine, l'air passablement exténué. Il accepta sans problème la bouteille qu'on lui lança et s'assit à même le sol.

-La maman se repose, articula-t-il à son public inquiet.

Un soupir collectif jaillit des poumons de chacun. Ouf ! Déjà que garder le capitaine en vie, ça avait été tout un drame, maintenant que le marmot était né, fallait pas que la pondeuse calanche !

-Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, mais faut célébrer l'événement ! S'exclama le maître canonnier.

-Y'a plus important que ça, déclara Rayleigh sur son ton calme, coupant les festivités. Il faut nommer ce petit.

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert. Pour sûr ! Fallait le nommer, maintenant qu'il était plus une larve dans le ventre de sa mère ! Et vite, avant que les esprits malins ne le dérobent.

-Roger, toi et Rouge aviez déjà pensé à un nombre, je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est ça. Ann si ça avait été une fille et si c'était un garçon...

-Ace, acheva Shanks dans un souffle.

Les deux mousses s'étaient rapprochés, se tordant le cou pour apercevoir le rejeton du capitaine. Silver mit alors un genou à terre afin qu'ils puissent le voir correctement.

Rapidement, le bébé agrippa sur une des mèches à la couleur éclatante de Shanks qui grimaça alors que Baggy se moquait de lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le même bébé attrape son doigt sans qu'il ne se rende compte et ne le garde avec lui, bavant allègrement dessus.

Ce fut à son camarade de se moquer de lui alors qu'il tentait de récupérer son moignon de doigt, séparé du reste de son corps.

-Il a l'air de déjà vous apprécier !

Le clown continuait de geindre sur le nourrisson qui ne voulait pas lui rendre son doigt et qui, en plus, lui bavait dessus.

-Bon, on traîne, on traîne, et le petit va prendre froid ! Les gars, tous à vos places qu'on commence la cérémonie !

Pour la cérémonie, en tant que telle, l'équipage resserra les rangs et piaffaient d'impatience alors que Ace passait de main en main et que chaque pirate endurci lui murmurait des bénédictions afin qu'il grandisse rapidement et en bonne santé. Certains cachaient ses larmes avec plus ou moins de difficulté, d'autres avaient la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Ce n'étaient qu'un enfant, comme il en naissait plein sur ce monde, mais c'était celui du capitaine. Du Roi des Pirates. Un homme qui les avait mené jusqu'à Raftel même et avait remporté plus d'un combat, contre la mort elle-même !

C'était le petit de tout l'équipage, au fond, et ils l'élèveraient tous ensemble, telle une grande famille.

Ace, quand à lui, somnolait tranquillement, bien loin des contingences pirates, suçotant l'auriculaire avec un peu moins de vigueur, permettant ainsi à Baggy de le récupérer lorsqu'il dormit profondément.

Ému, Roger récupéra son héritier et repartit dans sa cabine afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid parmi les courants d'air glaciaux.

Un peu pâle dans les draps du lit, Rouge le fixait de ses yeux noisettes. Il lui tendit alors leur fils et s'assit sur un bord de la couchette alors que sa femme le berçait. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que le capitaine n'ait à repartir afin de choisir la prochaine destination.

Enfin, Rayleigh s'en chargeait, parce que Roger se perdrait dans son propre bateau. Voir sa cabine. À se demander comment il avait pu engrosser Rouge, d'ailleurs...

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devinez qui a passé une heure sur Internet pour trouver ce satané chat ? TT**

 **Le chapitre est court, mais j'ai eut du mal à l'écrire, soyons franc. Je devrais me débloquer pour le prochain car on aura un invité, hé hé hé~ (Si vous suivez ma page FB, vous savez qui c'est)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **A.N'Onyme :** Dans ce cas, j'espère que ce chapitre-là te permettra ainsi de statuer ton opinion sur cette fic ^^ Et merci o/

 **Libellule35 :** Merci ! Et voici donc le chapitre suivant :3

Merci à vous deux d'avoir lu et reviewé, bonne continuation~

* * *

Arborant une tignasse d'un noir sombre, Ace rampait sur le bois inégal du pont supérieur, tentant d'attraper tout ce qui passait à sa porté.

C'est pour cette raison qu'on le retrouva avec un poisson mort dans les bras, le serrant comme un doudou, à moitié couvert d'écailles et de l'isolant pour bateau. Le tout, dans un cordage.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Shanks tenta de le sortir de là, il reçut un coup de poisson dans le nez, le parfumant à son tour.

Si Ace refusait de marcher autrement qu'à quatre pattes (voir, si il ne rampait pas), il avait développé de bons gestes de défense, comme lancer son hochet dans la tête des gens (plutôt moyen lorsque Newgate venait partager du saké), renverser sa bouillie sur le premier passant venu (Roger avait dû racheter des robes à Rouge), s'accrocher à une jambe à sa porté (la tête de Garp avait été hilarante).

En tout cas, Baggy s'était bien moqué de son collègue, se roulant presque par terre en se tenant les côtes. Dommage pour lui, Ace avait trouvé drôle de recommencer le coup du poisson en visant le nez rouge qui s'agitait à son niveau. Il avait été bruyant et énervant. Na.

-Ace ! Râla Rouge en arrivant à leur hauteur. Tu es sale, tu exagères !

L'arrivée de sa mère fut très visible sur le visage de l'enfant. En effet, celui-ci prit aussitôt un air innocent avec de grands yeux et porta son poing à sa bouche pour le suçoter, babillant de manière incompréhensible.

-Ne pense même pas réussir à me faire croire que tu n'as rien fait ! Le gronda-t-elle. Ton père n'y arrive pas, ce n'est pas toi qui réussiras à me faire flancher !

Elle l'attrapa par le col et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Entre nettoyer la frimousse gluante et la nourrir, c'était le meilleur endroit où se planquer.

À son passage, les pirates avaient un air à la fois soulagé et amusé. À dix mois, Ace était un cauchemar à quatre pattes, rendant la vie folle aux autres. Parce que, lorsque bébé était de sortie, personne ne bouge ! Le capitaine ne serait pas du tout content si son héritier passait par-dessus bord, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne parlons même pas de la démone qui lui sert de femme...

Mais à quoi ressemblera-t-il lorsqu'il aura quinze ans ? Rien que l'idée glaçait le sang de l'équipage.

* * *

Dans les environs de seize mois, Rouge avait pris l'habitude de glapir toute la sainte journée et de retourner le vaisseau entier. Habitué à la longue, l'équipage la regardait passer sans mot dire.

Généralement, elle avait des vêtements dans les mains et poursuivait un gamin nu comme un ver qui fuyait (au moins, son instinct de survie était fonctionnel. Étrange pour un D.) en hurlant.

Après, il avait tendance à oublier que se cacher, c'était peut-être bien, mais continuer de hurler, c'était stupide.

On pouvait assister à des scènes assez mignonnes, aussi, comme la fois où, alors que les deux mousses turbulents étaient de corvées de nettoyage de pont, il avait attrapé un linge et les avait imité. Puis Rayleigh s'est rendu compte que c'était une carte de navigation et ce fut bien moins adorable.

Rouge avait pris l'habitude de s'installer dans le siège de son mari dans la soirée, bébé Ace sur les genoux, et lui lire des contes de South Blue. Parfois, Shanks et Baggy s'asseyaient à ses pieds et écoutaient. Ce n'était que des enfants, après tout.

-Papa ! S'exclama Ace en tapant de son poing sur une page.

Si Roger fut intenable, sa femme, elle, hésitait à rire. Car elle, elle avait le livre. Elle savait ce que représentait l'image sur laquelle frappait leur fils. Et ça n'avait ni un rapport avec la piraterie ni avec son mari.

C'était juste un gros chat noir aux poils mi-longs et sans queue. Un Cymric.

Mieux valait le laisser dans l'ignorance.

* * *

Depuis que Ace savait parler, c'était infernal.

Un équipage pirate, ce n'est pas vraiment connu pour avoir un langage châtié. Au grand malheur de Rouge qui commençait à envisager de s'installer sur la première île venue pour y élever son fils avant que celui-ci ne connaisse que des injures comme seul moyen de communication.

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'amuser Roger. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse talocher. Par Rayleigh.

C'est sûr que ce n'était pas très classe pour un Prince de jurer comme un charretier. Après, c'est un Prince pirate, donc ça irait.

-ROGER ! Si je t'entends encore une fois jurer devant Ace, je... je...

Pas très impressionné ni inquiet, le susnommé attendait la fin de ses menaces, un air un peu amusé sur le visage. Comme si sa douce épouse pouvait lui faire le moindre mal !

Le visage empourpré, la « douce » épouse eut un sourire peu rassurant. Oups ?

-Recommence et je vide tout les tonneaux d'alcool dans la _calm belt_. Et tu n'auras que ta main droite pour compagnie pendant une durée indéterminée...

Le pire, c'est qu'elle en était capable. Peste soit des D. Surtout les femmes.

Grognant et boudant, Roger fit le dos rond et s'excusa pour son langage de tantôt. Quel beau mari soumis que voici ! Mais loin d'en sourire, Rouge pinça les lèvres et se redressa. Comme si ça allait suffire !

-Il n'y aura pas d'avertissement la prochaine fois, ce sera à effet immédiat. J'espère que tu l'as bien compris.

Ramassant bébé Ace -qui bavait allègrement sur une carte de Alubarna- elle fit volte-face et alla s'accouder à la rambarde de la proue. Au moins, c'était clair, elle boudait.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


End file.
